Inhale Desire
by writesbytes
Summary: This is gonna be one crazy adventure. Craziest thing I've ever wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes.**

**Hello readers! Today is Valentines day so I figured its a good time to publish the first chapter of this story I've been working on for six months now. I've put a lot of effort into it so I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Touma's dorm.

Touma woke up and felt a little better today than usual. _Oh ya that's right index is __at the church__ for the week that's why I'm in the bed and not the bathtub. _He got out of bed to attempt to start his day stress free. He went to make some coffee when he heard his doorbell ring. When he answered it to his surprise it was Kuroko, who looked like she just got out of a fight.

"Hey are you OK you don't look so good"

While pulling Touma out the door Kuroko said. "Don't worry about me you ape, Onee-sama is out there fighting a werewolf by her self go help her!"

"Wait a second were the hell did you guys find a werewolf at?"

"Out by the bridge, and we don't really know what it is but it looks like a werewolf so that's what were calling it for now."

"Alright you should go get those wounds fixed up they look pretty bad."

"Enough talk! Go help One-sama."

While Touma was sprinting to the bridge he began to think. _Is__ this really a __werewolf I__ mean I've seen crazier things happen but this would be up there. What am I suppose to do, would the imagine breaker work on mythical creatures?_

When he arrived to the bridge he could see Misaka looking around frantically as if she was scared something would attack her from any direction. "Biri biri whats going on?" Touma yelled while sprinting to get closer to were the fight took place.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kuroko told me to help you, she said there was a werewolf or something."

As soon as Touma got that out of his mouth behind him appeared the werewolf like creature but he looked like he was in a furry outfit. "Ah Kamijo-san I've heard of you"

_How did he just appear behind me out of know where?_

"What are you doing here starting fights with innocent people?"

"Hehe I forgot to introduce myself I'm Fox. I'm here for reasons I'd rather not say."

Electric started to spark up around Misaka as she charged up an attack. Fox attempted to dodge but was stopped immediately by the electric attack. There Fox laid smoke raising off his body. Touma walked up to the steaming body. It appeared to be a skinny man in a furry outfit. Touma worriedly looked at Misaka.

"I-Is he dead?"

"I don't care after how bad he beat up Kuroko."

"Are you hurt Biri biri?

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Misaka yelled while attempting to electrocute Touma.

Fox struggled to stand up, while the two where arguing he was able to quickly disappear back into the city. "Care to explain whats going on now Misaka?"

"That's a good question, but even I don't know. We need to find Kuroko and ask her. She called me saying she was being harassed by this Fox guy, so I hurried to come help her. When I got here she was all beat up barely able to run." Misaka pulled her phone out and called Kuroko.

"Onesama are you OK?"

"Ya I'm fine the Fox guy ran away after I shocked him are you OK?"

"Of course Onesama, I'm at are dorm getting patched up with the help of Uiharu."

"Do you have any info on that Fox guy?

"Is that what he called himself? Fox?"

"Ya he was a real weirdo, so I'm gonna guess you don't know anything about him?"

"I never even heard of him until today Uiharu is going to be looking into it though."

"Alright I'll talk to you later."

Misaka put her phone away and grinned at Touma.

"Guess its just us now."

Touma rubbed his neck out of worry. _I know biri biri i__f I don't ask her to get coffee or something like that I'll risk being attacked again…_

"Wanna go get some coffee maybe?"

Misaka's face tinted red a little as she looked away. "uh.. s-sure"

When they arrived at the coffee shop they ordered there drinks and sat down at a table. "Why do you look so worried Misaka-san?"

_I'm nervous because you asked me to go get coffee with you like its a date or something! _"I'm just a little worried about Kuroko, what if that fox guy comes back again?" she lied.

"We can handle that weirdo. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, you think of something to say."

"Wait you can't leave that to me you idiot that's your job!" He ignored her rebuttal and walked towards the restroom anyway.

_Why would he think its a good idea to leave the talking to me? He's the one who usually talks.._

_I wonder if he would go with me to the electronic music festival tomorrow. Kuroko refuses to go because she hates the flashing lights and the music, It would be pretty boring to go all alone. So i guess he will have to suffice._

Touma returned to the table a little worried about what the girl came up with in the few minutes he was gone. "So what did you come up with Misaka?"

"Uh well I was thinking maybe, if you wanted… I mean I got an extra ticket to this electronic music thing if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow."

Touma debated if he should or not. _Damn it I should of known leaving her alone is bad. It just give her more time to think about how to slave drive me. _"What exactly is this electronic music anyway?" What Touma just asked caught Misaka's attention, her eyes lit up and she frantically said.

"How have you not heard of EDM? Its the best, the sound waves vibrating your entire body. Its so relaxing."

"That doesn't sound very relaxing, but maybe that's because the only electronic music I've heard is the sound of my body being electrocuted by you."

"Its nothing like that and anyway that's your fault for still using that stupid nickname. Do you Know how much these tickets costed?"

"No and I don't want a heart attack so don't tell me."

"Are you going to go or am I going to have to go alone?"

"Well when you put it like that I guess I don't have a choice."

"Alright ill be by your place tomorrow morning to plan this thing out."

"Plan it out? Don't we just show up?"

"EDM isn't like that Idiot you'll see what I mean tomorrow."

"Such misfortune" Touma said as he let his head rest on the table.

"Its not like that its gonna be awesome, you should be glad to have the opportunity to go."

"I hope so. Your lucky Index is out of town for the week, there is no way she would allow this."

Misaka raised an eyebrow. _Just who is that index to __him __anyway? __A secret girlfriend that he's scared to mention around me? _Touma got an idea of what she was thinking and got up.

"Well I better head off to school I don't wanna be late."

* * *

The next day Touma woke up to his doorbell. Looking at his phone it was 5:30 in the morning. _Who__ could that be this early? __Misaka-san? __Do these electric bands really play this early in the morning? _Touma opens his door and sure enough Misaka was there. Misaka started blushing because Touma forgot to put on a shirt.

"P-put some clothes on idiot!"

_Wow He's more Muscular than the last time I seen him shirtless..._

"Oh my bad" Touma said while walking back to his room to get ready to leave with her. As they were walking Touma started asking questions.

"Do these EDM things really start this early Misaka?"

"No they start at night idiot."

"Why did you wake me up so early then?"

"Cause we have to go get some things for it first"

"What on earth takes eight hours to get?"

"I want to go shopping but I need someone to carry the bags..."

"What I don't remember that being part of are plan! I need my sleep while I can get it plus I need to study!"

"After seeing you with your shirt off I think your capable of carrying some bags around."

Misaka lead him to an enormous mall that Touma never visited in academy city. "This thing is huge how many floors is it Misaka?

"I can't remember it's in the hundreds though."

"Is Kuroko doing alright? She looked pretty beat up yesterday."

"She's doing fine but she's been acting weird ever since that fight happened."

"What do you mean weird? Kuroko is the definition of weird if you ask me." Touma chuckled and added "My bad she's actually the definition of a pervert."

"Well your not wrong."

They entered the crowded mall. And Touma found out why he didn't know about this mall pretty quick. "These prices are outrageous Misaka-san! How can you afford it?"

"Maybe if you didn't spend all your money on that nun you could afford to splurge a little."

_Shoot she brought up index… I'm treading on thin ice when it comes to other girls in are conversations, __I'll try changing the subject. _"What do we have to get for this EDM thing Misaka-san?"

"Well, I have to get a different outfit so I don't stand out."

"Just my luck picking out outfits always takes you forever!"

"Hey you should be glad I brought you along for all this!" She grabbed his hand to lead him along to the outlet. It wasn't until they reached the clothes shop that she noticed she was still holding Touma's hand. Misaka pulled her hand away as her face turned red, Touma noticed this.

_She's so modest… Might as well and tease her a bit hehe. _"What are you turning red for Misaka?"

"Nothing!" She squealed turning even redder. "Help me decide on an outfit!" Touma looked at the two different pants she was holding up in the air.

"Aren't those a little to constricting for a dance?"

"I don't know how to dance so it doesn't really matter."

"Hehe guess I'll have to teach you."

"Idiot just help me pick one."

"Fine whatever speeds this up."

* * *

**And that is all I got for the first chapter hope you guys liked it. Also reviews are appreciated even if they are negative I don't mind criticism. Chapter 2 will be out sometime soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 I hope you guys like it. Iv been reading the review and iv been trying to improve for you guys I know its a weird story lol.**

** I'm going to try and update this fic every Thursday /Friday if it gets enough love. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Back at Kuroko and Misaka's dorm.

"What's this thing supposed to do anyway?"

Fox asked as he inspected the mini headset Kuroko was wearing before Fox swapped it out for his earbuds."Them fools don't even know my true intentions do they? Shirai-san"

Fox chuckled as he smashed the headset underneath his boot.

"They'll find out soon en- Oh my bad Shirai you probably can't hear me with those earbuds in."

Kuroko was constricted to a chair with duck tape and rope, also she was forced to listen to capacity down so she couldn't use her ability's.

"I'll take one of those out as long as you promise to not get fussy"

_This guy is a real creep, who the hell goes around wearing a fox outfit causally stalking people? I still don't know what his intentions are but this must be the guy from the bridge yesterday he looks similar. All I know is I blacked out while on my laptop and then I woke up tied to a chair with this headache and capacity down playing._

"It appears your roommate will be out for a while yes?" Fox said this with clear evil intent in his voice.

"If you think I'm gonna talk your wrong!"

"Oh Shirai-san even though I have a clear advantage here I'll be a true gentleman and offer a deal."

_Why do I have to be the one to be tied up and tortured while One-sama is out with that ape probably having the time of her life._

"I'll let you join me Shirai-san I can give you immortality and powers beyond normal. Just tell me were your friends are."

Kuroko struggled in the chair trying to pull her phone out of her pocket to call someone for help. She eventually tipped herself and the chair to the ground making a loud "BANG!" Then yelling out "I won't put One-sama in danger no mater what!"

"Hmm Shirai-san your more trouble than I thought guess I'm gonna have to go with plan b."Fox dug around in his gym bag and grabbed a syringe out of it then walked over to Kuroko.

"This shot I'm about to give you will disable the use of most your muscles. After that all you will be able to do is move your eyes and maybe your fingers a little if your lucky. Are you sure your not gonna talk now?"

_This guy is a psycho what does he intend to do with me? All I can think to do now is yell for help and hope someone hears it._"SOMEBODY HELP Mmhph." Fox quickly caught on to her plan of yelling for help, now she had almost a full roll of duct tape around her mouth. Fox injected her with the syringe to prevent future incidents. Now Fox was beyond pissed off he grabbed her by her twin tail hair and whispered "Why did you think yelling for help would actually help you?" Fox pulled out his butterfly knife and held it to her throat. "If anybody comes in here I'm gonna have to slit your throat and run Shirai-san."

_My muscles are starting to not work this guy wasn't bluffing, oh how I wish my One-sama would come to save me from this fox-man._

Fox knew the shot had taken effect when he seen that Kuroko had drool dripping off her face. Fox ripped off the duct tape and ropes from Kuroko leaving the earbuds in. He dumped everything out of his gym bag. Clothes, ropes and books went everywhere. He started to sort through the mess while talking calmly to Kuroko. "Looks like your muscles started to loosen up your not as tense as you were earlier, I hope you don't mind I leave some of my stuff here Shirai-san."

Kuroko tried to talk but saliva just dripped out of her mouth because she had very little control over her muscles. Fox opened up his big empty gym bag and walked over to Kuroko and picked her up from the chair. He carried her to the bag and gently placed her inside of it. "I know its a little tight but its not that far away from where I'm heading so just tough it out."

_This just gets worse and worse his bag has a weird smell, If this blasted capacity down wasn't playing I would just teleport out of this situation._

Fox put his knife back in his coat and left a huge mess in the dorm. He walked out with just his knife and his somewhat heavy gym bag. Fox only got a couple odd looks on his walk to his place, it helped that he always wore jackets so he could cover his fox like face with the hood. When he arrived at his place he opened up the bag to reveal a very sweaty Kuroko she looked pale and terrified.

_Where am I? This is something strait out of a serial killer documentary I can't speak all I can do is see whats going on, like sleep paralysis… Except with a fox-man._

"Shirai-san its a shame you won't join me, your powers would benefit me greatly." Fox carried Kuroko to his bed and laid her down, he then went into his closet and started digging around.

_I forget how handy being able to talk is, I can't even attempt to persuade this Fox guy. What is he looking for anyway? A rope to hang me with? If this is how I die so be it, as One-sama's vanguard I've been prepared for this for a while._

"FOUND IT" Fox per claimed holding a brownish fur suit. "See this outfit Shirai-san? I think you would look wonderful in it!"

_NO this is so childish why couldn't it of been Onee-sama in this situation? She would secretly enjoy this furry role playing I'm sure!_

"This thing is super old, I got it back in La Habra California before I knew about its powers... When life was simple and dull. Ha I'm over that now. How about you try it on? Oh ya that's right the whole not being able to move thing, guess ill do you a favor and dress you." Fox began to take off Kuroko's shirt carefully so he didn't remove the earbuds she had in. She was calm for this but when Fox started to take off her skirt he could tell by her red face she was getting embarrassed.

"What's wrong Shirai-san? Never had a guy undress you before?

_I never agreed to this, someone help before I die of embarrassment._

Fox started to dress Kuroko in the fur suit and then Kuroko realized.

_Wait a minute that isn't a regular fur suit IT'S GOT A GIANT HOLE IN THE CROTCH WHAT THE HELL JUST HOW OLD IS THIS THING?_

"Looks like you noticed Shirai-san this fur suit is a crotch less fur suit. I used to wear it to some crazy parties when I was younger. Don't worry I've washed it since then if my memory serves me right."

The fur suit wasn't a usual fur suit though, it started to attach and mend with Kuroko's body. Like a parasite it wanted to become apart of Kuroko. "Why do you always look so embarrassed? Its the fur suit isn't it? Honestly I thought you would be into this type of thing from the way you flirt with Misaka-san. Your probably wondering whats going on with that fur suit though so ill tell you, You got about four hours before that suit turns you into one of my furry followers then your brain will be wired to be one of my loyal dogs." Fox sighed "I'm going to get a glass of wine its been a long day."

_NO that can't be true! I can feel the suit prick my skin like a bunch of needles, its making me bleed a lot. Its trying to attach itself to me. That damn ape is going to keep her out for far longer than four hours I'm sure! Only thing I can think to do is attempt to make a phone call…_With all her might and strength she was able to reach her phone and call Misaka.

* * *

Touma and Misaka.

The bright strobe light flashing around the dance room and loud electronic music annoyed Touma more than he liked to admit, but he had to go because of a certain someone. "Who is this dead rat guy anyway Misaka-san?"

"It's dead mouse idiot and why are you being so formal?"

"I thought you didn't want me calling you biri biri?"

"I don't, I want you to talk to me normally! Mikoto. That is my name in case you forgot."

"Eh what about my name? You haven't called me by my name at all!"

"How about a bet? The loser is the first one to screw up each others names, whether it be me calling you idiot or you calling me biri biri!"

"What would I have to do if I screwed up?"

Misaka leaned against the nearby wall and crossed her arms thinking of an answer. _Why does he have to get so technical? _"Whatever I say."

"Alright what if you lose?"

Misaka's blushed and sweat started to form on her forehead she had planned this situation out in her head before but she still wasn't prepared for this. "I'll be your g-girlfriend."

_Another one of her traps, she will shock me no matter what I say! Such misfortune!_

"Hey what's with that look? Don't tell me that Index girl is already your girlfriend!"

"No I promise she isn't she's just a roommate don't shock me I swear its the truth I sleep in the bathtub there is absolutely nothing between us!" Touma said as fast as possible while putting his hands out in front of him just in case she shocked him out of anger. Misaka chuckled to herself _Hehe he sleeps in the bathtub? That nun has it made._

"Then its a deal Touma."

The rest of the night went well. Touma and Misaka surprisingly didn't mess up each others names and got along fine for the most part. After the festival Touma and Misaka were walking home together, Finally they approached Misaka's dorm.

"Want to come in and watch a movie or something its been a long night after all."

"Sure just try to keep Kuroko at ease I'm not in the mood to fight." As they opened the door to they unveiled the mess of a room Fox left them. "Whoa Misaka-san someone trashed your place!"

"KUROKO!"

There was no answer to Misaka's yells. Touma began to inspect the mess and began to notice it was a little unusual. _Ropes, and gobbles of duct tap? Book's and torn up clothes? What exactly was going on here? Wait a second is that a syringe? _"Misaka look there's a used syringe laying on her bed! What was going on here before she left?"

"Kuroko wouldn't use drugs... Even if she did she wouldn't leave it out in the open like this. Something's not right."

"Were did Kuroko go? You should call Saten or Uiharu they would know something right?"

Misaka pulled out her phone only to find that the battery was dead.

"My phone doesn't have a charge lets hurry and find them I got a bad feeling about this!" Touma and Misaka left to go find one of Kuroko's friends to get more info on what might of happened They rushed there way to Saten and Uiharu's dorm, after arriving they were greeted by Uiharu who appeared to of been woken up by them. Rubbing her eyes she answered the door. "What's going on guys it's pretty late shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Were looking for Kuroko do you have anyway to track her?" Misaka nervously asked.

"Um well I do but. Are you sure you want to? What exactly is going on?"

"Kuroko is missing and my phone isn't working to call her but I have a feeling someone kidnapped her!"

"Come inside I'm going to trace her cellphone and maybe that will tell us what's going on." Uiharu began typing away on her laptop while simultaneously calling Kuroko and getting no response. Misaka and Touma just stood impatiently waiting for a response from Uiharu. Finally Touma started to wonder.

"Hey where is your other friend at? Doesn't she share this place with you?"

"Uh well she um told me not to tell a-anyone but uh she's out with a guy."

Touma and Misaka looked at each other with a worried look. They were pretty sure they knew what Uiharu meant by "guy" but they kept there mouth shut for now. Misaka signaled Touma. "Uiharu me and Touma will be right back were going to catch some air outside." Misaka grabbed Touma's hand and dragged him outside as soon as the door closed Misaka started ranting.

"I'm worried about Saten being out this late at night with a mysterious guy." This could be bad what if there's a group of people who are abducting innocent girls and harvesting there organs or something like that?"

"Your to worried Misaka-san. It's probably just a boyfriend that she doesn't want you to know about."

"We won't know for sure unless we give her a call to make sure she's alright." The two walked back inside the dorm.

"Uiharu can I call Saten just to make sure she's not in any danger? I would call her with my phone but its battery is dead at the moment."

"Sure!" Uiharu said as she handed Misaka her phone. Misaka quickly called Saten. "Hello?"

"Saten! Are you alright there something strange going on right now so I was just going to check up and make sure your alright!"

"I'm fine just hanging out with a friend, what strange things are going on?"

"We can't find Kuroko, do you know were she might be?"

"No I haven't seen her in a while actually but if you wait I'm on my way home and might be able to help you."

"It's fine Touma's here to help me."

"Alright if you say so. Bye Misaka."

Misaka handed the phone back to Uiharu. "Saten is fine but still no info on Kuroko."Uiharu scratched her head. "I don't know if I can trace her cellphone or not it depends on if its still working. If it somehow got broken we might be screwed..." Misaka and Touma waited for what seemed like forever then Saten showed up. She didn't show up alone though. When she walked through the door and seen Misaka she asked

"Misaka have you found out anything about Kuroko?"

"No we've been waiting for Uiharu to find a trace of her cellphone usage."

"Well I know someone who might be able to help!" Saten went back out side and dragged in the last person that Misaka would have guessed to be the lucky man.

"You two can probably figure it out being level fives and all." The man she dragged in was the proclaimed number one esper of academy city. Accelerator.

"Um Saten we already kinda know each other."

Accelerator looked to the side and sighed "Really Ruiko you hang out with the Third rate and her unlucky boyfriend."

"Isn't his sarcastic humor great? It always lightens the mood. Anyway I was trying to get him to help you guys out but I don't think he's to thrilled about the idea."

"Of course I'm fucking not, these two are always in the middle of trouble especially him!" Accelerator pointed at Touma with anger in his eyes. "And besides I got my own shit to worry about!"

"Well isn't there something you can do to help? Saten then whispered in his ear. "I might reward you later if you do."

Accelerator face ever so lightly blushed, he turned his face away from them and said. "Come with me back to my place third rate I'm pretty sure I know whats going on with your missing friend. I'll get you and your boyfriend into some gear to at least help you a little but I'm not going out on your little scavenger hunt."

"He is not my b-boyfriend. Uiharu here is Touma's number call him if you find anything out, were going to get some gear at Accelerator's place."They left the dorm following Accelerator's lead. _Why the hell is Saten dating him? What could she possibly see in him?_

When they arrived at Accelerator's apartment he lead them to his closet were he pulled out a big briefcase. He revealed its contents after unlocking it.

"Your lucky Saten asked me to help I'm normally not this nice if you didn't know."

Misaka didn't take to kindly to Accelerator pitying her and Touma. As Accelerator began handing out bullet proof vests she snatched it out of his hand and replied "Oh we know your not exactly the nicest person in academy city which is why I don't understand how you two ended up together. Why don't you tell me to ease my mind?"

"Like I care if your mind is at ease. I've been out all night helping her shop and shit I don't have time to explain details."

Touma chuckled and thought to himself, _Sounds like something biri biri would have me do…_

Misaka seen Touma's little chuckle she knew exactly what he was thinking "Hey idiot don't think I'm your girlfriend just because I take you shopping. It was your punishment. That's it."

"What about are bet Misaka did you forg-"

"Talk about annoying! You two weirdo's take this backpack and get the fuck out already! I've had enough of your retarded flirting."

And with that Misaka and Touma were out on the streets looking for any trace of Kuroko.

There was barely any light left from the sun as it was setting in the distance. "Misaka what exactly is in that bag Accelerator gave you?"

"I don't know but why am I the one carrying it your the guy!" Misaka tried to sling the bag on to Touma but he expertly evaded it while joking.

"Didn't I win the bet earlier? Now your my girlfriend right, so you carry it!" Misaka blushed for a second but it didn't last long.

"You didn't know that was my plan all along now that I'm your girlfriend you have to obey me even more than before!" She slung the bag onto Touma's shoulder unsuspectingly.

_She's right Being my girlfriend isn't a good thing... It'll be about as good as having Index as a roommate! Such misfortune. _Touma found a bench and sat down they had been walking for nearly thirty minutes now and the heavy bag didn't help matters.

"What could be in thi-" Touma's cellphone rang. He quickly dug around in his pocket and pulled it out. It was Uiharu.

"Hello?"

"Is this Touma?"

"Yeah any new's on Kuroko?"

"Yes we found out the last place her cellphone was used at it was 212 South Colfax street."

"Alright me and Misaka are going to go check it out thanks for the help!"

"No problem be careful." Touma hung up the phone and looked at Misaka. "Uiharu said Kuroko's cellphone was last used at 212 South Colfax street do you know the place?"

"I know were its at, it's not far from my dorm actually."

"Lets go find her!" And like that they were off.

* * *

**Alright guys that's all i got I hope you enjoyed it and don't be afraid to review even if it is critical I like criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I have been debating on posting this or not but as you can see i did!**

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Back at Fox's place.

Lying on the floor Kuroko could feel her muscles returning back to normal but it was much to late for that, she had already lost way to much blood. _I__s __this __how I'm gonna die? __By a __fur suit __that turns you into a loyal fox zombie. _Fox Propped Kuroko's bloody body up against a pillow he brought and then sat down beside her sipping on a glass of wine before he began to speak.

"You should be able to talk pretty soon Shirai-san that shot I gave you should be worn off by now. The fur suit will give you immortality if you survive Shirai-san its not that bad actually." Kuroko was getting infuriated by his buddy buddy act.

_How does someone kidnap you then act like there friends? Still… I want to know his motive. _Kuroko attempted to talk but all that came out was mix of slobber and mumble.

"Was that your attempt at speech Shirai-san?

Kuroko responded with something somewhat legible. "What is your intentions?"

Fox chuckled and started to play with his butterfly knife. "Fuck me in the fox ass! That's a good one Shirai-san."

_What was I expecting? This is a terrible last conversation to have! I would almost rather talk to that ape One-sama loves so much. Speaking of which... I wonder if his power could stop this Fox guy?_

"Looks like your friends have no idea your even missing! That's fine with me this just gives me even more time to plot."

_I can't really understand what he's saying now… I was burning up in this fur suit earlier but now all a sudden I'm freezing cold. That must mean It's near the end of taking over my body. I hope that One-sama was able to see that I attempted to call her. _Fox left Kuroko to herself as he set out to get a head start on his plans.

* * *

Touma and Misaka.

They approached the house that Uiharu said Kuroko's phone was last detected at.

"This is were Kuroko's cellphone was last used Misaka?"

"The address matches I hope she's still here I'm tired of walking." They knocked on the door hoping for someone to answer it. When no one did Misaka worriedly glanced at Touma.

"What do you wanna do? Break the door down?"

"Jeez Misaka, why don't we see what's in this bag Accelerator gave us?"

"Alright let's see." Misaka said as she unzipped the bag, inside was two 9mm pistols and spare clips, some other weapons but something caught Touma's eye.

"Hey lemme see that!" Touma reached into the bag and grabbed the crowbar that caught his eye and immediately starts prying on the door.

"Good idea Touma I'm gonna get ready for when it opens." Misaka grabbed one of the pistols and was in a ready stance for when the door opened just in case there were people waiting for them. After a couple minutes of prying Touma had made easy work of the door and it flung wide open. Misaka immediately seen a dark figure standing in the room looking at them. She fired three times at it hitting it in what appeared to be its head. Except the figure didn't move at all.

"Misaka that thing didn't even move! I'm going in, hand me one of those guns just in case."

Touma put his phones flashlight on and began to look around. Misaka followed closely behind him.

Touma was a little scared but he powered through it and approached the enemy. When he got close enough his flashlight revealed it was just a store mannequin. "It's just a mannequin Misaka."

"I can see that but I got a bad feeling, somethings not right Touma..."

Eventually they came to one of the bedrooms and the light was still on inside. Touma whispered "I'm gonna barge inside are you ready Misaka?"

"Be careful Idiot it might be a trap." Touma busted through the door and to his surprise there was no trap or anything Just a messy room with bunch of half full wine glasses everywhere. Then Touma saw it. _Why is there a bloody stuffed animal doing laying against the wall? _Touma walked up to Kuroko to inspect what he thought was a stuffed animal. He soon realized what was actually going on.

"Misaka I found her! She's not looking good I thinks she's been hurt!"

Misaka ran to Touma and quickly started fumbling around in her bag for first aid. "Touma call an ambulance she barely even has a pulse!" Touma could see that Misaka was really worried about Kuroko. _This __Isn't__ good, whoever done this __is__ gonna pay big time_.

The ambulance took Kuroko to the hospital and that's were Touma and Misaka was currently running to. It was pitch black outside now and the rain was starting to fall. Even for Touma this was a lot of running. Soon he had grown tired. "Misaka! Wait up…"

"Why are you stopping all a sudden?"

"We have been running for 20 minutes none stop! Lets catch are breath."

"But Kuroko-" Touma put is finger over her mouth cutting her off mid sentence. He could tell something was wrong with her ever since they had found out Kuroko was missing. "We done the best we could… Its up to the doctors now."

"I know, it's just I can't help but think if we got to her sooner that she wouldn't be in this situation." Touma was going to say something but decided it would be better to just hug Misaka. There was nothing he could say to make the girl feel better. There clothes were soaked and sticking together only making the situation more awkward until Touma broke the silence.

"Misaka..."

"Yea?"

"I'll go with you."

"Go with me were?"

"Don't act like you don't want revenge! I'm going with you to find them and make them pay."

"But w-why?"

"Why? I don't want to see any of are friends die! Especially in a dirty old fur suit."

* * *

At the hospital

Misaka went up to the front counter to ask about were Kuroko's room would be.

"No one is allowed to visit that patient right now. Sorry."

"What! Why not? We are her friends we are the ones that found her and saved her!"

"Misaka we don't know who it is who done that too her and neither do they. That's why they can't let anyone in to see her."

"Still I want to see her!"

"I know but it's for the best Misaka! This way she will be safe from further attacks." Misaka stormed out in a rage. Her friend has never been In worse condition and now she wasn't even allowed to check up on her. _If blocking off all visitors is what it takes to keep her alive __then __fine._

"You know Misaka I was thinking, about that guy on the bridge yesterday... We should go make a plan to find that guy. He was a furry and wasn't Kuroko wearing a similar outfit when we found her?"

"Were do we even start? They aren't letting us talk to Kuroko."

"Why don't we just go back to my place and think things out. Index isn't even at my place right now so you won't have to put up with her."

_He's really asking me to stay at his place? It could be bad if I stayed the headmistress would not be happy. But when or rather will I ever get a chance like this again?_

Misaka looked up and seen Touma patiently waiting for her answer. Her heart was racing she had to answer him before it got weird, her face was rapidly getting redder before she softly said.

"Alright fine."

"What was that I didn't hear you."

"I'll stay at your place I guess… But only because I don't want to walk that far in the rain and all."

There eyes met, both of them realizing that they would be spending an entire night together. Touma knew he had messed up._ I didn't think this through at all. God know what she is plotting!_ Touma looked over at Misaka and seen a slight grin on her face, it was raining and hard to see but Touma definitely seen a grin which only worried him more.

* * *

Touma's dorm

Touma walked into his quite dorm and tossed the heavy backpack Accelerator gave him to the ground. "It's been a long day, Finally I can relax!"

After a second Touma noticed Misaka was standing outside his door looking pretty nervous. _What is she doing? Is he she scared to come inside my dorm? _"Hey biri biri you can come inside you know."

Instantly her expression went from shy to angry. "I know I can! Its just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing I'm just soaked from the rain." Misaka looked around the dorm. To her surprise it was actually pretty clean for a guy who was always out fighting magicians and taking care of a nun.

"You want to use my shower? I'll find you some clothes you can sleep in while yours drys."

"Sure but If I catch you trying to peek in ill kill you!" Touma handed her one of his white button up shirts and Misaka went into the bathroom.

"You better not try anything weird or it'll be the last thing you do!"

"Jeez Misaka I get the feeling Kuroko has made you a little too paranoid."

Misaka stood in the mirror with a shirt Touma had gave her to wear, looking at all the little details of it. She began putting on the shirt and to her surprise it was so big and it went all the way down to her knees. _This shirt smells __kinda__ like him… Why cant he tell I have feeling for him? Ugh he's so dense! _Misaka opened the door poking her head out to see Touma in the living room reading one of his manga he had laying around. Touma seen her and asked

"Well did the shirt fit?"

"You tell me."

Misaka walked into the living room showing how big the shirt was on her.

The shirt revealed Misaka's collar bones and to Touma it was clear she didn't have on a bra. He couldn't help but wonder. _Does she have underwear on? __God what am I thinking? I might be delusional she would kill me if I tried anything. __Having her stay over__ might not of been the best of my ideas. _Touma grabbed his pillow and blanket and headed to the bathroom to sleep while saying.

"You can have the bed Misaka."

"Wait, you don't have to sleep in a bathroom."

"Were am I going to sleep then?"

"We can sh-share the b-bed."

"Um isn't that something couples do Misaka?"

"Shut up and just listen to me you idiot! I don't want you getting a spine injury sleeping like that!"

_She's getting angry I better listen to her or she might start an argument and I really don't got the time or energy for it. _"I guess its fine since your technically my girlfriend right?"

"Y-yeah that makes it alright." Misaka said while holding her arm in her hand looking down at the ground blushing. _God what am I saying? __Knowing him he will try something insane. _Misaka climbed into the bed and laid on the far right side of it. Nervously she said "See there's enough room for b-both of us right?"

Touma started rubbing the back of his neck, things were awkward now. Which wasn't uncommon when he was around Misaka. _I can never get a reading on her… She always seems to be hiding her true self from everybody. _Scared of what might happen if he didn't listen to the girl Touma reluctantly got in the bed.

"Are you going to sleep with the lights on or what?"

"Oi it don't bother me did you forget? I'm used to the bathtub!"

"Guess I'll get them then."

Misaka climbed out of the bed to turn off the lights but when she climbed back in she couldn't see and her knee landed on a certain someones nether regions. Touma was now reduced to the fetal position.

"OH! Misaka you s-smashed my-"

"Oh shut up it wasn't that bad idiot."

_This is gonna be torture. _Touma thought to himself while trying to hold back his whimpering. It didn't take long for Touma to fall asleep considering how late it was and how worn out he was. In the middle of the night though he was awoken by Misaka. Her body was slowly inching closer to his throughout the night and now she was completely wrapped around him.

_Shit what do I do… If I stay like this she'll freak out in the morning when she sees it. If I wake her up it will be even worse. Man she is really hot and sweaty. How am I supposed to get a good nights rest like this! Such misfortune. _Eventually Touma got used to being the small spoon and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Alright guys that's all i got for now don't be afraid to comment I love all the comments!**


End file.
